Ukraine
= Ukraine = Ukraine is a country in Eastern Europe. It borders Russia to the northeast, the Don-Kuban Union to the southeast, Romania to the southwest, Galicia-Lodomiera (part of Austria-Hungary) to to west and White Ruthenia to the northwest. History Following centuries of subjugation under the Russian Empire, Ukraine was liberated following the "Peace of Nations" at Brest-Litovsk. Under German pressures that culminated in a coup by Pavlo Skoropadsky, what initially began as a socialist inspired Ukrainian People’s Republic saw a an inexorable transformation into an authoritarian Hetmanate, which was essentially a mechanism to support the interests of landowners. However, due to unrest at these developments, compromises had to be met and at the end of 1919 Wilhelm Habsburg-Lothringen was accepted as titular King of Ukraine with the name of Vasyl Vyshyvanyi, a new constitution was drafted and the elected legislative Rada was restored. Eventually, Ukraine fell under the Austro-Hungarian sphere of influence, with the King holding the greater power. However, following the deadlock in the renegotiations of Ausgleich in 1927, Austria-Hungary had to ask Germany's mediation and the price was the transfer of control of Ukraine. While Vasyl Vyshyvanyi remained King of Ukraine, the true power was handed over to Skoropadsky as the Hetman, a Chief Executive position which combined both civil government and military command functions. Since then Ukraine has been transformed (thanks mainly to German investment and favouritism in trading arrangements) into an agricultural giant. However, the lack of representative government and the increasingly desperate position of the masses in relation to the rich has lead to a rapidly rising Social Democratic movement, which shows increasing signs of radicalization under the inspiration of the Socialist government in Georgia. This internal threat combined with the dangers posed by ambitious states on her frontiers has lead many observers to doubt Ukraine’s ability it to survive the coming years. Politics King of Ukraine: J.K.D. Vasyl I Vyshyvanyi Hetman: Pavlo Skoropadsky Foreign Minister: Dmytri Ivanovych Doroshenko Armament Minister: Andrey Livytskyi Minister of Security ''': Igor Kistyakovsky '''Head of Military Intelligence: Ivan Poltavets-Ostryanitsa Chief of Army: Vladislav Dashkevich-Gorbatsky Chief of Navy: Andrey Pokrovsky Chief of Air Force: Vyacheslav Tkachev Following Germany's mediation in the renegotiations of Ausgleich in 1927, the King was deprived of part of his powers which were transferred to the Hetman, Pavlo Skoropadsky. The Hetman is both the head of the civil government and the military chief of the armed forces and cannot be removed by the monarch unless treachery is proven. Military Army Among the countries of Mitteleuropa, Ukraine is probably the one who can boast about having the largest Army... after the German Reichsheer of course. The Ukranian Army comprise eighteen infantry divisions, two specialized mountain divisions, an outdated cavalry division and even one motorized infantry division. Navy The Ukrainian Navy, stationed in Sevastopol, consist mainly of old and outdated Russian ships. It comprise one battleship, one heavy cruiser, three light cruisers, one destroyer and three submarines. Air Force The Ukranian Air Force consist of only one squadron of interceptors. Foreign relations Ukraine is part of the Mitteleuropa military and economic alliance. Very good relations with Germany and other countries in Mitteleuropa. Friendly relations with Bulgaria and Austria. Unfriendly relations with Hungary. Categories: Countries | European countries | Mitteleuropa | Monarchies